


Candy is Dandy

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>special request from Towerofpimpettes. Holiday fic. If there's two things you can't resist, it's candy canes and Ryan Haywood. Ryan/reader smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy is Dandy

It was your first Christmas with Ryan after you moved in with him. You were so excited to get back and decorate with him. You both got a few new ornament sets on your way back from work and met him at the house. He was there first because you were having a late day at work that day. Thankfully, the next day you had off so you could relax for once.

You parked in the driveway, grabbing the ornament set from your passenger seat. It had fancy little bows and pointed bulbs of the holiday colors. Looking up, you saw he’d already finished decorating the outside. It wasn’t over the top decorations, it was actually very minimal, but it was enough and you liked it. You opened the door to the house and closed it behind you, then heard Ryan call from the living room area. “Hey babe,”

You smiled, smelling some holiday smells and the faint sounds of Christmas music coming from the room. “Hi baby.” You walked over to the living room to see the medium sized tree sitting in the corner of the room you cleared out the day before, Ryan now opening his boxes of decorations. You walked over to him and set down the decorations, then knelt down facing him. You pulled him toward you and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, to which he return warmly, as to say “welcome home”.

"So, what decorations did you get?" He asked you as he rummaged through his boxes.

"Some bows and these fancy bulbs!" You said, holding it up for him to see.

"Ah, those are lovely! I got some gold garland, some reindeer and other holiday animals and such, oh and look at this!" He said, holding up a special bulb. "This is the ornament that fan made for us."

It was a clear bulb with artwork inside, it was of the two of you in sweaters and Santa hats, holding hands, the border of drawn holiday lights. It was a very good, and adorable piece of artwork. “Aww, it’s.. perfect! We have to send this artist a thank you note, and maybe a gift from the RT store too.”

"Absolutely," He agreed, then you both started grabbing decorations and placing them along the tree. When he grabbed the garland, he snuck up behind you and wrapped you up in it. You giggled as he did so. Then he grabbed a present bow and stuck it to your forehead. "Maybe it’s kinda cheesy, but, all I want for Christmas is you, (Y/N)."

You blushed nonetheless, smiling and pulling his face down for another kiss. “Funny, ‘cause you’re my Christmas wish too.” You replied.

He smiled, then unwrapped you. Before getting completely back to work on the tree, you yanked the bow from your head and slapped it on his chest, letting your hand stay there for a little while, feeling his warmth. He smiled and continued to grab decorations.

After a while, you stepped back and looked over the tree. It was all coming together. He did the same. “It looks great… but there’s one things missing… oh!” He said, then went to the kitchen and came back with another box. “Candy canes, can’t forget them!” You both grabbed handfuls, and you realized the box was absolutely filled with them. There were probably at least 100 candy canes in there.

"That’s a whole lot of candy canes!" You marveled. You licked your lips, just wanting to eat them rather they hang them up to taunt you.

"Haha, yeah, I won them at a holiday party. Not much of a fan of eating them, so I thought I’d save them for the tree." 

After dispersing them around the tree, you both looked at the tree again, satisfied with the final product. He put his arm around you as you both stood there, and you leaned into his body, resting your head on his upper arm since you couldn’t quite reach his shoulder. “Our first Christmas in the house together…” You said.

"This calls for a toast," He said, going over to the kitchen and you followed. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses, pouring some into each. He handed you one and you took it, smiling up at him. "To us, and to love…"

You clicked glasses with him and swallowed it all, satisfied with the delicious taste. He raised an eyebrow at you, so you just winked in response.

"Well, it was pretty tiring putting all the decorations up, especially outside, so I’m gonna head up to bed. Coming with?" He asked.

"Yeah, but go ahead. I’ve just gotta few more things to do."

"Alright," He said before heading toward the stairs, grabbing the boxes from the decorations and storing them away before heading to the bedroom.

You checked some emails and a few other things on the computer before heading up to bed, then looked over at the tree another time. It really did look great. Those candy canes though, they tempted you… You walked up to the tree, grabbing one, but after a moment you put it back. Besides, there was a whole box of them you could get to later. You knew exactly where the box was, too. You’ll save it until the next day. though.

You joined him in the bedroom, cuddling up to his body as he put his arm around you, welcoming you, making you feel so cozy. It wasn’t long before you drifted off into sleep.

…

You woke up, the other side of the bed empty and you frowned. He’d gone to work, of course, but you felt a little cold when you woke up without him. You just went about your day off like you normally did, watching movies, playing games, getting a little bit of house cleaning done and making a nice dinner for Ryan.

While making his dinner, you had some down time and looked over at the tree once more. The candy canes… you had a sweet tooth now. You wandered over to the closet where he kept them, and licked your lips as you opened up the box. You grabbed a large handful of them and put the box back, then stashed some under the coffee table in the living room for easier access. You took one and opened it up, putting it in your mouth and smiling as you tasted it’s sweetness. You bit a piece of, chewed on it, then sucked on some more of the cane as you waited. You managed to finish one before the dinner was ready, tossing the plastic wrapping in the trash bin.

You temptations brought you to grab another, popping it in your mouth, sucking the delicious sweetness. You really loved candy canes, that was for sure. You turned to face the oven, leaning against the kitchen island waiting for the timer to sound. You sucked on the candy absentmindedly, daydreaming about Christmas morning with Ryan…

"Smells good," You jumped, your teeth clamping down on the candy cane and you pulled it from your mouth before chocking. You didn’t hear him come in at all, and all of the sudden you turned and he was there across the kitchen,

"Goodness, you scared the shit out of me. Didn’t hear you come in."

"I can tell… that better not be a candy cane from the tree…" He said, staring at the cane in your hand.

"Oh, no, it’s not, it’s from the box… I hope you don’t mind…" You said, feeling guilty.

"Oh, it’s fine. We have some many, I’m glad at least some are getting some use…" Then the look in his eyes changed as you put the candy cane back in your mouth, sucking on it. You gazed into his darkening eyes, stopping your sucking.

"Candy is dandy," He started, his voice much lower and seductive. "But sex won’t rot your teeth…" 

Again, you chomped down on your candy cane, your eyes widening and sexual energy began pulsing through you. He just chuckled lowly and started sauntering towards you, your heart thumping in anticipation. Now he’s inches from you, his eyes looking down upon you with lust as he grips you at your hips and pulls him into you, leaning down to push a furious, heated kiss upon your lips. His tongue laps at your lips, and you open your mouth to let him in. He easily dominates your mouth, turning you into a heated mess, and you can already feel yourself begin to get wet down low…

Your heat of the moment is interrupted when you hear the ding of the timer, signaling that dinner is ready. He groans sadly against your mouth, pulling away. You have to grip on to the counter so not to lose your balance as you catch your breath.

"Take the dinner out so it doesn’t get burned, but right now I’m not in the mood to be eating food…" He says from behind you as you put oven mits on to grab the food. You take it out and check to make sure it’s fully cooked, then spin around to see Ryan hovering over you once more, and with the looks he’s giving you you can’t help yourself from melting into his body, your arms wrapping around his neck as he continues to kiss you with such passion. You’ve backed him into the kitchen island, but he instantly spins you around so you’re backed against it. 

He deepens the kiss, his hands roaming up and down and all around your body, until he finds your thighs and pulls you up. Instinctively you wrap your legs around him as he puts you on top of the kitchen island. Your hands go down his back, feeling his toned muscles as they flex when his own hands roam your body, He starts small, eager thrusts into you against the counter, the friction of your clothes being the only barrier against the skin contact you want so much in that moment.

"Wait, not here in the kitchen. We eat food in here…" You say, giggling, but panting as you catch your breath again. He smirks and picks up, throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. When you wriggle in his arms, he lightly smacks your ass and you let out a yelp. It got you sexually charged, and you wanted him to smack your bottom more. So you wriggled again, receiving another smack, a little harder this time. Instead of a yelp this time, it comes out as more of a moan. As he’s reached the bedroom, he throws you down onto the large bed, and you turn around to look at him staring you down.

"You like that, don’t you? You want me to smack you more? Give you more punishment for taunting me with those damned candy canes?" You furiously nodded your head. "Of course you would, you dirty girl you…" 

He flips you other with little effort, then suddenly pulls on your ankles so you’re bent over the bed. “Let’s play, my love…” He says with that low, sexy voice of his, his hands going around the tops of your jeans. He pulls both your pants and panties down just enough to expose your ass, and your grip the bed sheets to prepare for whatever’s about to come. 

He rubs your cheeks gently, then his hands leave you, the cold air the only thing to replace them until, slap! His hands come down hard on your bare cheek and you yell out. He massages it after. Then, nothing again, and he smacks the other cheek with the same force. You moan out, enjoying it more now, as he massages again. He continues to smack you bottom until he feels satisfied, then he turns you around once more.

"Such a naughty girl this year, aren’t you, (Y/N)?" He taunts as he begins to pull off your top.

"Oh, yes, I’ve been naughty… but I want to make it up to you, baby…" You reply. He tugs of your jeans and undies in one, then tosses his own shirt to reveal his toned front side. You bite your lip. He reaches up and around to get your bra off you, leaving you completely naked and waiting, dripping wet and wanting.

"Well, I know how you can start," He says as he begins to take off his belt and undo the button of his jeans. Then he pulls them down with his boxer briefs, exposing his hardening cock. You eagerly approach him, then pull him down onto the bed so you can straddle his legs. He smirks at you, pleased with your boldness. You smirked back and begin to pump his cock with your hands, then lick your lips and lean down to capture his tip in your mouth, to which he moans out at. It feels so good to make him moan, and gets you even more aroused. You continued to put more of his large dick inside your mouth as you go up and down, making up for what you can’t fit in by stroking it with your hands. You release him from your mouth momentarily only to replace it with licking his entire length up, then putting him back in your mouth. He seemed to like that a lot, his head tipping back in ecstasy, grunting out a "fuck".

You pick up your pace, pushing as much of his length in your mouth as you can, and his moans increase. “Fuck.. I’d tell you not to stop, but I do want you to stop before I cum.” He says weakly, out of breath. So you stop, leaning back as he leans up. “You’ve done good. I’m going to reward you for it.”

He commands you to lay down like he was, but again pulls you to the end of the bed. This time, though, he kneels down in front of your most sensitive area. He begins teasing kisses and licks up both your thighs, switching from one to the other before getting too close to your pussy. finally he works his way all the way up, and he presses his nose up and down you slit, making you shiver from the slight attention. He smirks as he spreads your legs wider, opening up more room for himself. Then, he licks all the way up your slit, even though you’re wet enough as it is. “Mmm, you’re so ready for me,” He says, licking his lips at your arousal. 

Then, finally, his tongue gives your clit the attention you needed the most, and you moan out loudly. He circles around and around, his tongue dancing, and you rock your hips to get extra sensation. He gets faster with his movements, and all of the sudden his poking a finger inside you, making you moan out even more. Then, he inserts another, going deeper, and you’re such a mess at this point. You’re moaning and panting, getting closer and closer. Then, all at once, his fingers and tongue are removed. You look up at him, the smirk as he pushes you back and joins you on the bed, hovering over you. He gives you some intimate kisses, and you taste yourself as he uses one of his hands to position himself. 

He finally pushes into you, slowly, and you both moan out at the full feeling. He pulls back, then pushes back in slowly again. Your wrap your legs around him to deepen the feeling as he pushed in again, a little fast and harder with each thrust. Now he’s got a steady, perfect pace and keeps at this. You’re continuing your build up, your heart racing, and you dip your head back. He uses this as his opportunity to plants kiss on your exposed neck, and your nails dig into his back as you feel so close. He pounds into you hard enough in just the right way to hit your sweet spot, sky rocketing you so close to your climax, and it doesn’t take much more at all for you to cum, clenching around him as he finds his own sweet release, moaning your name into your neck.

You stay like that as you both catch your breath. Then, he slowly pulls out and collapses next to you. You tiredly turn over and drape an arm over him, cuddling into his warm, naked body. He puts an arm around you, and you trace figures on his chest with your finger.

"Oh, we haven’t had dinner yet…" You say, chuckling

He laughs too. “Well, I think we could both use some food refilling after that.”

"Yeah, don’t want it to go to waste either." So, after a little while you both get out of bed and throw a bath robe to cover yourselves up and go back to the kitchen to have dinner, giggling over candy canes and reminiscing on fond holiday memories each of you have.


End file.
